


Unlocked Desires

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Queen and I [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Anora finds a side of herself she couldn't even imagine she had.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Series: Queen and I [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Unlocked Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Barely smut, just hints of it.
> 
> Aedan's point of view until ---- than Anora's all the way through.

Aedan Cousland paced in his room, the wedding ceremony was tomorrow and he didn't feel ready, not one bit. Marrying a woman who had betrayed you twice during rescuing her and at the landsmeet because she didn't get her way wasn't desirable. Maker, he made a mistake, he knew this but still had to go through it. His blood told him so. 

_What about Alistair?_ He flinched at his own thought, pain of betraying his best friend lingered even after months had past. 

It wasn't that Aedan didn't believe Alistair would made a good king, he really didn't have a choice. Alistair left, left because he decided to leave Anora's traitorous father live. Aedan wanted Loghain dead but the thought of a daughter watching her father die made his heart ache and old wounds reopened when remembering his own father bleeding out before him. 

He wouldn't and couldn't put anyone through that pain. 

Great, now he felt anxious and guilt. Maker, could this day get any worse? 

A soft knock was heard. Sure, why not? Probably the tailor for the fourth time. "It's open." He shouted but it didn't matter, the door was already slowly opening. 

"I see you can't sleep either" Aedan blinked twice at the sight before him. A woman with beautiful long blonde hair, silk white robe clung to her curves, he suddenly felt heated as she slowly closed the door. 

\----

"Queen Anora?" He asked as if didn't already know who she was. "What are you doing here?" He stuttered as his dirty mind raced. She smiled as she stepped closer. His heart was racing, expecting the unrealistic.

"I couldn't sleep." Her voice trailed off, the smile left her kissable lips. "I've never felt this anxious before." She began to toy with a button on his wedding vest. "Not even when I married Cailan." Her voice was so soft, as if she was only speaking to herself. 

"If you don't want to go through with this, it's fine by me" he added, sharing the same feelings of anxiousness. Anora darted her beautiful blue eyes at him, clearly insulted by his words until he quickly added. "I mean, I know I can't replace-" 

"Stop!" Anora rose her hand up, eyes glaring right through him. "This has nothing to do with Cailan." A small sound of frustration escaped her lips. "You are intimidating, I said so when we met." That made his chest swell with pride as his lips curled in a satisfying smirk. 

"By what exactly?" A lustful tone as he stood up and began approaching the queen. She stepped back as her cheeks turn red. 

"Whatever is on your mind, erase it." He frowned, disappointment clearly on his young face. "What I meant was..." she clearly couldn't find the words. Maker, why was she here in the first place? Could it be to get to know him more? Just an inch of his personality is what she needed.

So why now before their wedding tomorrow? Why not before? _Yes, the aftermath of war._ Calming the nobles, the elven rebellion, and aftermath of what chaos the darkspawn had caused to their lands took most of her time. She barely had time to eat.

The day before her wedding was the only time she was given to herself. She could've sought him out but there was some silly tradition that the bride and groom couldn't interact or bad luck would fall upon them. 

The ceremony wasn't the problem, it was the after the ordeal, consummating the marriage frightened her. She was only with one man and that was her former husband. Who barely paid any attention to her unless she was ovulating. Even then it was unpleasant.

Sex wasn't _fun_ as some would claim. It was an act of vulgarity. Nothing more but to produce offspring, or so she believed. That didn't stop the unavoidable that they'll be doing the same soon.

When she shared a bed with Cailan, he wasn't very gentle, acting a eager teenager. It was both their first time after all, it was to be expected from a young eager man. It surely was quick.

_That was it?_ _She remembered thinking as he finished. A few thrusts and it was done. I don't understand, was it supposed to be this quick? Anora was puzzled but not Cailan who had the biggest grin on his face._

_"That was great!" Perhaps something was wrong with her?_

She bit her lower lip as she remembered the affairs he had behind her back. It was then she knew it was her. 

She glanced at the Cousland to see the difference between the two men. She took notice that the young Cousland was very well built, clearly strong and rather tall. He was young as well, full of life and stamina. What if he was rough with her? What if he desired more than she could offer? The thought sent unpleasant chills down her spine. She barely knew him to know if he was a genuine gentleman. 

Cailan, as eager as he was, understood of what she could handle. What if the man before her didn't care? Thoughts raced but soon saw him give her a sympathetic smile as if he knew what she was thinking and stepped closer, gently grasping her right hand forcing a gasp from her lips. "Whatever troubles you, I promise I mean no harm." He rose her hand to his lips, giving a soft peck. 

She felt her heart jump and face heated with astonishment and a bit of embarrassment. Those words sounded true, they brought her comfort but what if he misunderstood the turmoil she felt? "How could I be sure?" She softly spoke as he raised his head to meet her eyes. "I barely know you." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well my dear, after tomorrow, we'll have a lifetime to get to know each other." She couldn't help but smile as well. "I'm looking forward to it." He, again, sounded genuine. 

Anora felt her heart beat faster, his smile was very handsome, his words soft and comforting. Something she wasn't used too. "As do I." 

The room fell silent, temptation to kiss the other was quite strong. "May I kiss you?" He asked stepping even closer until they barely touched. "I really want to kiss you" he grin making her face a brighter red. 

Taken a back but not one to refuse an offer of the same sentiment she felt. "Only a peck, nothing more." She had to protect herself from herself. Anora's breathing was quick as she watched him lean his head, their lips were so close she could feel his hot breath. 

His lips collided with hers, chapped but pleasant but soon it wouldn't last as he pulled back. "Your lips are so soft." She muttered a thank you before hurrying towards the door and quickly opening but before she left, she swore she heard;

"Sleep well, my queen."

\----

Nearly a year in their marriage and they were already sharing the same bed. Discovering vulgar acts she didn't know she desired until him. Temptation of lust and discovering new ways of pleasure made her heated. She couldn't get enough, acts they had done would make even the whores at the Pearl blush, or she would liked to believe. 

She craved more ideas to the point of reading romance novels she secretly purchased from Kirkwall. The acts in those chapters made her blush and almost close the book but the desire to learn more was more tempting than her pride. That was saying something. 

If any noble knew of her "adventures" with Aedan, they wouldn't believe her. She could hardly believe it herself. 

What made it abosulty perfect was the shock expressions on her husband's face when she tried something new. She took in more pleasure as he groans, the sweat pouring from his body as he grabbed at anything he can.

She was the perfect example of a queen outside the bedroom but in, she was someone else entirely. 

She could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
